Infiltrator (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Infiltrators are experts at breaking into secured areas. The motivation behind this illegal act varies depending on the individual. The most common sort of Infiltrator is self-employed- someone who breaks into homes and businesses to commit burglary. Other Infiltrators could be "Bag Men" for spy organizations, criminal interests, or corporations. Security firms often employ Infiltrators to test out a building's security measures, locating weak spots that could be exploited by criminals and competitors. Infiltrators must be strong, dexterous, and acrobatic, since they often find themselves crawling through air ducts, scaling sheer walls, and leaping from impressive heights to get to their intended target. In addition, Infiltrators are good at bypassing alarms and detectors of all kinds. Most Infiltrators shy away from combat, considering their current job a failure if they are spotted in the first place. They rarely carry anything more than a Hold-Out Blaster Pistol or a Knife, to be used only as a last resort. Infiltrator Encounters Because of an Infiltrator's skill at getting into places unnoticed, heroes are unlikely to be aware of their presence unless he wants to be found. An Infiltrator could be hired by the heroes' enemies to sneak into their ship or headquarters in order to steal important plans, sabotage their computers, or plant incriminating evidence. If everything goes accordingly to plan, the heroes will find out that something is wrong only when their computers malfunction or they find their precious goods missing. Some Infiltrators like to flaunt their success by leaving behind some kind of "Calling Card" to let their victims know who did the deed. Although some Infiltrators operate alone, others are part of specialized teams, typically including Slicers, Technicians, and Commandos, who serve as the infiltrator's eyes and ears or as support to help the infiltrator get in and out of the target area. Infiltrators sometimes use Droids (Such as the ASN-121 Assassin Droid or the Mark VII-Series Seeker Droid) in their work in order to scout ahead, deactivate security measures, and provide some protection if things get violent. These Droids are sometimes Small or smaller in size and have the ability to hover so they can get into hard-to-reach places. Infiltrator Statistics (CL 9) Medium Scout 5/Scoundrel 4 Force Points: 2; [[Dark Side Score|'Dark Side Score']]:' 2 'Initiative: '+12; '''Senses: 'Perception: +10 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 21; [[Total Concealment (Talent)|'Total Concealment]] Hit Points: 56, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense Speed: '6 Squares; 'Hidden Movement Melee: 'Unarmed +8 (1d6+6) '''Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +9 (3d4+4) '''Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: +9 Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot Special Actions: [[Fool's Luck|'Fool's Luck']], [[Knack|'Knack']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 17, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 'Talents: Fool's Luck, Hidden Movement, Improved Stealth, Knack, Total Concealment Feats: 'Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Acrobatics), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Acrobatics +17, Climb +11, Deception +8, Initiative +12, Jump +11, Mechanics + 10, Perception + 10, Stealth + 17 (May reroll, must take second result), Use Computer + 15 '''Possessions: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, Holster (Concealed), Security Kit, Comlink (Long-Range Miniaturized, Encrypted), Utility Belt, syntherope, Droid Caller Category:Variable